Sweet tragedy
by eloquences
Summary: Clare, Drew and Bianca are new to Degrassi, but they have a secret. They are blood suckers. What happeneds when Eli comes into Clare's life and ends up changing everything?   Much better than it sounds, i promise. Rating will change.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so, I have always wanted to try and write a vampire story but I never had the time to. Then I was watching the vampire diaries and BAM, I decided to write this.**

**So this is manly based on Vampire Diaries and Twilight, except it's more along the lines of Vampire Diaries. They do not sparkle; they burn in the sun, so I used the ring idea from vampire Diaries to make it easier. **

**Anyways, on to the story :)**

Clare's POV

"Clare, breakfast!" I heard my brother, Drew, yell from downstairs in our new home. He's not my blood brother; he's more like a step brother. I also have a step sister, Bianca. Neither of us are related, we just decided to make our own family, since we had no one else.

"Coming!" I yelled out while putting in my silver hoop earrings.

Today was our first day to a new school called Degrassi and I wanted to look good, even though I know I can't date, but who says I can't have a little fun? I looked at myself in the mirror once more and smiled. I was wearing dark wash skinny jeans, a dark purple V-neck that hugged my curves and a black leather jacket over top.

I walked out of my room, down the stairs and into the kitchen. Drew was pouring my drink up while Bianca was drinking hers. I walked over and he handed me my cup of red liquid before I sat down next to Bianca.

So I guess you're wondering how this all began. How did we end up like this? What brought us together? Well, I think I should start from the beginning. It all started in 1903, a month before I turned 17.

_*Flashback*_

_A few months ago, I had met this guy named Charles at a ball, and we just clicked. He was very handsome and had a way of speaking; he knew exactly what to say to make you feel special. He had shaggy blond hair and hazel eyes. There was just something so different about him, but I just couldn't put my finger on it. Charles and I began to date and to be honest, I fell in love. _

_Charles decided to plan a surprise for me, since my birthday was coming up soon, and he took me to the town's church to have a picnic. Little did I know, I would be the meal._

_As I walked up to the church, I saw Charles standing there with a smile on his face._

"_Good evening Clarabelle" he said as he held out his hand._

"_It's a pleasure" I said as I put my hand in his. He brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it. _

"_The pleasure is all mine" he said._

_That's the thing with Charles. He was always such a gentleman. _

_We ended up taking a walk and starting talking about everything and anything. He asked me about my future and what I had planned, which I thought was kind of strange but I guess it's sweet. I told him how I always imagined of marrying and having some children. He actually listened to me which I thought was sweet._

_We ended up back at the church and he opened the door before motioning me to go inside. I was hesitant at first but went inside anyways, with him following. Once I entered, I saw some of his buddies sitting there. I could smell the alcohol that filled the air and I scrunched my nose. They were all laughing and smoking. _

"_What are they doing here?" I asked Charles who was smirking._

"_Oh we just want to have some fun" one of his buddies said as they got up and walked over to me, along with the others._

"_Charles, what's going on?" I asked as one guy sniffed my hair. _

"_Relax, we just want to have some fun" he said as he joined his buddies._

_They all started to touch me, on my neck, my waist, and some pulled up my dress to rub my legs and thighs. I kept begging them to stop but they just kept touching me. Soon they were actually kissing my neck and rubbing themselves against me. I kept telling them to stop but they would just laugh and keep doing what they were doing._

"_Charles, help me" I cried._

"_Oh Clarabelle, just have some fun" he said as he smiled evilly and started joining in on touching me. _

"_Please… stop" I cried. I had tears streaming down my face knowing if I screamed, no one would hear me._

_By the time they were done I had already cried out all of my tears. I was still sobbing but not many tears were escaping my eyes. All of Charles' buddies had left, while he stayed behind. _

"_Do you want to know what sucks about the future, Clarabelle?" Charles asked me as he kneeled next to me and ran his finger on my neck, staring at it like it was something to eat._

"_Hm" I mumbled._

"_You'll never get to see it" he smirked and I gasped as I watched his face change. I never thought I would see something so out of the ordinary. _

_I screamed out in pain as he leaned down and bit my neck. This didn't feel like a normal bite, it felt like two sharp needles sticking in my neck. I suddenly felt very light headed and my vision became blurry. I didn't know what was going on but I soon felt very weak. All I remember was having Charles growling against my neck and darkness consuming me._

_*End of Flashback*_

When I woke up I was in a new house lying on a couch. Drew ended up finding me barely alive so he decided the only way to save me was to turn me. Drew was turned 50 years before he turned me so he knew how to help me. He helped me overcome the need for blood and taught me to control myself.

We ended up finding Bianca about 20 years later. She was walking in a dark alley way with blood dripping from her mouth. She was just recently turned when we found her so she had no control what so ever. We had to teach her how to control her thirst and how animal blood can also be satisfying.

We all became a family since we had no one else, but that's a whole different story.

I finished my drink, along with Bianca and Drew, and we all decided it was time to go to school. Bianca and I got up and followed Drew out of the door, well we tried but Bianca pulled me back.

"Do you have your ring?" she asked.

I smiled and lifted my right hand showing my silver band ring with a purple stone in the middle on my middle finger. "Never leave without it"

"Forgetting something?" Bianca asked. I pinned my eyebrows together in confusion and she pointed to her eyes. I then remembered I needed to wear contacts since having bright purple eyes are not normal.

When Drew turned me he had gotten me a ring to keep me safe from the sun. He noticed my eye colour and thought it would be cool to have a ring the same colour. I didn't understand why he thought that but I didn't care since purple was my favourite colour. Drew's ring has a dark blue stone while Bianca's is a bright red.

I ran upstairs and into the bathroom before putting in my blue contacts. I ran back downstairs and Bianca smiled as we both exited the house and into Drew's car.

"Ready?" Drew asked us as I sat in the backseat while Bianca sat in the passenger side.

"Ready as we'll ever be" Bianca answered.

He nodded and we drove off to our new school. It took a while since we lived out into the forest but it I didn't mind. It gave me a while to think. When I realized I was going to stay 16 forever, I hated the idea. I will never be able to grow old and have grandchildren. But now I have warmed up to the idea, well I kind of have to since the only other way out, is death.

We pulled up to the school parking lot and parked next to a hearse. I pinned my eyebrows together as I stared at it. Who drives a hearse as a normal car? I bet this guy is a freak and obsessed with death or something. We all got out and started walking to the school. I noticed everyone was staring at us. I rolled my eyes and we all walked up the steps and stood in front of the doors. We didn't really think this through since we have to be invited in. I sighed in relief as I saw the Principle Simpson come to the doors.

"You guys must be the new students, please come in" he said smiling.

We all smiled back and nodded before walking through the doors. He led us to the office where we got our schedules, books and locker numbers. Since it was about 3 months into the school year it was going to be hard to get along with people. Principle Simpson told us where all the classrooms were and the cafeteria. He also told us we can eat outside. He told us all of the rules and to have fun. We all smiled and made our way to our lockers.

"Clare, we have to go the opposite way, you going to be alright?" Drew asked.

"Yes Drew, I think I can handle myself" I smirked as I walked down the hall looking for my locker; my number was 332

330

331

332

I stood in front of my locker and moved my gaze down to find a guy dressed in all black sitting in front of it, reading a comic. I looked at his attire and smirked. He was wearing black skinnies, a black button down shirt with a grey blazer and a tie. I could tell he had a nice body. I noticed he saw my feet and he slowly looked up my body and into my eyes. I silently gasped as I saw his face. He was very attractive, but I can't think like this! But his eyes were the most gorgeous green I have ever seen. No Clare, snap out of it!

"May I help you?" he asked and I nearly moaned at how much I loved his voice.

"You're sitting in front of my locker" I said. I pinned my eyebrows together as I looked around the empty hallway. Why wasn't he in class?

"I've never seen you before" he said as he stood up and stood in front of my locker.

"I'm new. Oh, well my names not new, it's- it's Clare"

He chuckled and moved to the side. I spun in my combination and pulled on the lock, but it wouldn't budge. I sighed and tried again and it opened. I threw my books in my locker and looked at my first class. English. I smiled a little and grabbed my English notebook and a pen before closing my locker.

I turned to the strange boy and noticed he was staring at me. "What?" I asked.

"You have pretty eyes" he smirked.

"Thanks" I felt my face heat up and I turned my head to look at my schedule. "Do you know where Mrs. Dawes' room is?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"You're in my class" he smirked.

"How lovely" I rolled my eyes. "So why aren't you in class anyways?"

He shrugged, "Didn't feel like it"

"So where is it?" I asked.

"Follow me" he smirked and started walking down the hall.

I took a deep breath and followed him. I needed to control myself. Normally I wouldn't feel the need for someone, but this boy just… he's different. Oh my god, I don't even know his name and I am already feeling like I need him. No, I can't!

I was pulled out of my thoughts as we entered the classroom and everyone turned their heads to look at us.

"Mr. Goldsworthy, care to explain why you're late?" Mrs. Dawes asked.

"I was helping the new student" he said.

I lightly hit him and whispered, "I have a name"

He cleared his throat, "I was helping Clare, the new student"

"Oh right, Miss. Edwards" Mrs. Dawes said. "Please have a seat behind Eli"

Eli. That's his name. I nodded and took a seat behind _Eli_. Mrs. Dawes started talking about a new assignment and how we had to write a poem about fairy tales and if we believe in them. I find that ironic since I use to think vampires are fictional, but, guess I was wrong.

"Alright, I will be assigning partners." Mrs. Dawes said. "Michala and Alex, Dylan and Jessica, Eli and Clare" after she said my name I just zoned out.

Eli turned around and smirked at me. "Looks like were partners"

"Looks like it" I said.

Since we missed have of the class, the bell rang a lot faster than I expected. Everyone gathered their things, as did I, and we exited the classroom. I walked to my locker and threw my books in before I grabbed my books for my next class.

…

…

…

Today was extremely slow, and since I live forever, it kind of sucked. It was finally lunch and I searched for Bianca and Drew. Once we found each other we all went outside and sat at a picnic table.

"So, how was your guys' first day?" Drew asked us.

"I met this guy named Fitz" Bianca said. Drew glared at Bianca and she laughed. "Don't worry Drew, he's not my type"

Drew relaxed and nodded. "What about you?" he asked me. "Did you meet anybody?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Uh, yeah. His name is Eli, but we're not even friends" I explained before he got any ideas.

Drew and Bianca scoffed and laughed at me. Their laughter soon stopped as they looked behind me. I turned my head and saw Eli standing there.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt, Clare can I talk to you?"

"Uh" I looked back over at Drew and Bianca and they winked and nodded. I rolled my eyes and got up. "Sure"

"Don't have too much fun!" Drew yelled out as him and Bianca laughed.

"Shut up!" I yelled back. I turned back to Eli and said "Sorry"

We reached another picnic table and sat down.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"Oh, he's just being a typical older brother" I shrugged.

"You guys are related?"

"No, were not blood related, we just… don't have anyone else." I looked down.

"Oh" he mumbled.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked changing the subject.

"The English project. We kind of have to work on it together so would you want to meet up somewhere?" he asked.

"I don't know where anything is other than my house and the school."

"Oh, well then we can go to the Dot, I can just pick you up-

"No" I said quickly. "I mean, I can just meet you here"

He nodded slowly and I asked, "What's the Dot?"

"It's a little coffee shop"

"Oh" I said slowly. I don't eat or drink anything other than animal blood, but I wasn't going to tell him that. "Sure"

"Okay, when?"

"Tomorrow, after school?" I asked.

"Alright, it's a date" he stood up. "Well, not a date, but—you know what I'm talking about" he sighed.

I giggled and nodded as I got up and waved bye to him before walking over to Drew and Bianca.

"So?" Bianca asked with a huge smile on her face. "How did it go?"

"Were meeting up tomorrow after school to work on an English assignment"

"Well, you gotta start somewhere, right?" Drew asked.

"You guys, were just English partners" I defended.

"Whatever you say" Bianca dragged out as the bell rang.

**So, did this suck as bad as I thought it did?**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think :)**

**Xoxo **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! They really make me happy :)**

**A little spoiler since I had a review saying they wanted Eli to be a vampire. Let's just say that might come, but if it did then it would be in later chapters. :)**

**I know I said that Clare doesn't drink or eat anything other than blood but I'm changing that. She can drink water and eat certain foods. **

**On with the story :)**

Sweet tragedy

"_I need something that I can confess"_

Chapter 2

Clare's POV

School had just ended and I sighed in relief as I gathered my books and made my way to my locker. That's when I remembered I had to meet Eli and go to this place called the Dot. I walked outside and stood there waiting.

"Waiting for Eli?" Drew asked as he dragged out Eli's name.

"Yes, were going to work on our assignment."

"Oh so that's what these kids call it these days" Bianca said.

I just rolled my eyes.

"Well Clare, make sure you be careful. Make sure he doesn't suspect anything" Drew said acting like the over protective guy now.

"Don't worry" I said.

They nodded and walked over to Drew's car before driving off. I sighed and watched as kids started leaving the parking lot. I must look like an idiot standing here. I have no friends and my family already went home. I sighed and shook my head. I could always run. I nodded and started walking to behind the school.

"Ditching me are we?" I heard a familiar voice ask.

I turned around to see a smirking Eli. "To be honest I thought you stood me up, so I decided to go home." I confessed.

"Sorry, I got held up with Principle Simpson." He sighed. I heard him mumble something like "Stupid KC" but I wasn't sure. I just stood there staring at him as he mumbled to himself. He finally noticed that I was staring at him and he cleared his throat. "Ready to go?"

I nodded and followed him to the parking lot. My eyes almost popped out of the sockets as I noticed HE is the one who drives the hearse. I tried to hide my laughter as he looked at me. I started giggling and he pinned his eyebrows together.

"What? Don't like it?" he asked.

"No, no it's not that. It's just…" I started laughing again. I finally stopped and I cleared my throat. "When we came here yesterday, I saw this hearse and I thought the person driving this is either a freak or obsessed with death" I mumbled.

"Well, what do you think about me now?" he asked.

"Well, you're not really a freak, but I'm starting to think you might be obsessed with death"

"So what if I was? What would you say?"

"I'd say this is the start of a great friendship" I smirked.

He chuckled and told me to get in. I complied and climbed into the passenger seat, while he climbed in the driver's seat before starting the hearse up. The ride was quiet but I didn't mind. I would rather sit in silence then talk to him. I felt kind of nervous when I talked to him, which is weird since normally it is the other way around. Soon the silence was filled with hard scream music. I jumped and covered my ears trying to block out the noise, but it didn't work. Since I have extreme hearing I don't like listening to loud music. I can but I choose not to. He chuckled and I turned the music down.

"Hey, my car, my music" he said reaching for the nob to turn the music up. I grabbed his hand and he looked at me.

"Just shut up and drive" I said as I looked straight into his eyes and watched his pupils dilate as I compelled him.

He nodded and turned his head back to the road. I sighed. I didn't like doing that to people, especially when I just met them, but I had no choice. There was no way this guy was going to listen to me.

We finally pulled up to this place that had the sign "The Dot" written on the top. He got out and I followed. He opened the door and motioned for me to walk in, so I did, and he followed. We sat at a booth in the back. It was silent as we sat there just staring at each other.

"Hey, what can I get you guys?" the waiter came up.

"Hey Peter" Eli said. "I'll get a coke"

"I'll get a water" I said.

He nodded and walked away. It was pretty quiet as Eli looked through the menu. He soon decided what he wanted and waited for Peter to come back. Soon he did and he handed me my water and Eli his coke. Eli then ordered what he wanted and Peter nodded and they both looked at me.

"Nothing for me" I said.

Peter nodded and walked away. Eli turned and looked at me, raising his eyebrows.

"What? I'm not hungry" I said.

He muttered and "Mhmm" and stared at me.

I looked down at the table and looked out at the window. I watched as people walked by without a care in the world. I sighed; I am never going to be able to do that. Ever since… my parents… I can't let my guard down ever again. The only people I trust are Bianca and Drew.

"So" I heard Eli say, breaking me from my thoughts. "Do you believe in fairy tales?" I didn't understand why he was asking me this but then I remembered our assignment.

I slowly looked over at him and bit my bottom lip, debating on how to say this. "I guess you could say that. But I don't believe in the whole 'knight in shining armour will sweep you off your feet' thing." I shrugged. "You?"

"Let's just say I have a very open mind" he smirked.

"So if someone walked up to you and told you they were a… vampire, would you believe them?" I asked biting my bottom lip.

"Vampire?" he started thinking. "As long as they wouldn't eat me, I'm cool with it" he smirked.

I pressed my lips to a line and looked out the window. I sighed and rested my head on my hand while I started playing with the ring on my finger.

"So why do you live with Drew and Bianca?" Eli asked, breaking me from my thoughts.

"I just do. It's been like that for a few years" I said.

He nodded slowly. "So, what's your story?"

"Oh I don't do backstories, I'm more interested in you" I explained.

"Oh you're interested me huh?" he smirked.

"Don't flatter yourself; I was talking about your back story"

"There's not much to tell" he shrugged

"Oh come on, there must be SOMETHING interesting about you"

He looked in the air and pretended to thing. "Nope, not a thing"

"Start with your parents" I said as I sat up more.

"Well, let's just say they aren't normal parents."

"Care to elaborate?" I asked.

"Well for one, I have a dad named Bullfrog" he smirked.

"That's… interesting?" it came out more as a question.

"It's a nick name" he chuckled.

I giggled and nodded.

"What about your parents?" he asked.

I froze. I really didn't like talking about them. It hurt too much. Every time I would remember them I would always break down and cry. I would go running to try and run away from that awful memory, but everywhere I went it always followed me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, feeling the tears begging to leave my eyes.

"Clare?" Eli asked.

I felt a tear roll down my cheek as I remembered that awful night. "I'm sorry, I have to go" I said as I gathered my things and walked out the door.

As soon as I walked outside I let the tears fall. My vision became blurry but I just kept walking. I wiped my eyes and tried to keep the sobs in.

"Clare!" I heard someone yell.

I turned around and saw Eli running up to me. I tried to turn around but he caught up to me before I could move and he pulled on my arm, turning me around. I slowly looked up at him and saw worry in his eyes.

"Clare, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I… I- uh" I choked on a sob and more tears streamed down my face.

The next thing I knew was I had two arms wrapped around me. I opened my eyes a little to see black covered shoulder and I knew it was Eli. I lifted my arms and wrapped them around him, holding on for dear life. I dug my head into the crook of his neck and started sobbing. I don't know how long we stayed there but it felt like hours. I finally calmed down and I pulled away from him.

"Sorry about your shirt" I whispered as I eyed the big wet spot.

"It'll dry" he shrugged. "Are you okay?"

I sighed and looked to my left and noticed a bench. I sat down on it and Eli sat next to me.

"My parent's… they uh… they died a few months ago." I whispered.

"I'm sorry" he whispered back. "I didn't mean to upset you by bringing them up"

"It's okay, you didn't know"

"But what I don't get, is you said you, Drew and Bianca aren't related" he said.

"We aren't"

"But you said you have been living with them for a while, when your parents passed a few months ago" he explained.

I didn't know what to say. How was I going to explain that? I can't just be like 'oh yeah I have lived with Drew and Bianca for the last hundred years because my parents died hundred years ago'.

"Thanks for trying to comfort me, but I have to go" I said as I grabbed my things once again and left. This time I didn't turn around when he called my name.

…

…

…

Once I got to the house, I slammed the door shut and made my way upstairs.

"How was your date with Eli?" Drew said dragging out Eli's name again.

"It wasn't a date, and just fine" I said as I turned around and made my way upstairs again.

"Clare, what happened?" he asked.

"He asked about my parents and I told him they passed. I also told him that I have been living with you for a few years and he started piecing things together."

"What did you tell him?" Drew asked alarmed.

"Nothing. I left before he could ask anything else" I sighed. "Drew, I can't keep making up lies. If it's this hard to lie to him after only two days, I don't think I will be able to keep quiet once I get to know him more"

"Clare, you can't tell him."

"Then what am I supposed to do?"

"You know what you have to do" Drew said.

I knew he was talking about compelling Eli to make him forget what I told him, but I couldn't do that; it feels too wrong.

"Okay" I lied.

He nodded and walked away. I sighed and walked up to my so called room. I don't think it counts as a room if I never sleep. Sure I can sleep but every time I sleep I always have a nightmare about that dreadful night. I placed my bag down and lay on the bed. I picked up the stereo remote from my nightstand and pressed play. I sighed and started relaxing listening to my playlist.

Tomorrow might be one of the hardest things I will have to do…

**Feedback? **

**I don't really know how well this story will turn out but I will keep updating when I can. **

**Adam will be coming soon! Ahhh! I can't wait :P I already have it written and I think it is in chapter 4. **

**Review :) **


	3. Chapter 3

"_I just can't get you off my mind, but why would I even try?"_

Clare's POV

I was standing at my locker getting my books for my next class when I noticed someone stand next to me. I glanced over at their feet and started going up their body. I noticed black skinny jeans, and black shirt, along with a black backpack. I didn't even look at Eli's face before I closed my locker and turned around, starting to walk away.

"Clare" I heard him say before he grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "We need to talk"

"There's nothing to talk about" I said as I turned around again.

"Yes there is!" he raised his voice a little. I sighed and turned around to face him. "What happened yesterday?"

"I just wasn't having the best day" I lied.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Eli, I don't think we should be friends" I said.

"What? Why not?" he asked as he pinned his eyebrows together.

"It's too risky" I whispered.

"Risky?" he asked.

"We can be English partners, that's all" I turned around.

"Clare!" he yelled.

"Eli, just leave it alone" I said before turning around fully and walking away from him.

Throughout the day, Eli hasn't bothered me. Part of this made me happy but the other broke me inside. I have only known Eli for two day's and he already has this big effect on me. How is this possible? I shook off the feeling and tried to move on with my life.

…

…

…

It has been a 3 days since I told Eli to stay away from me and to be honest, it's killing me. I see him in the hallways and I want to smile and say 'hi' but I know I can't. The only time we talk is if it's about English. That's all we are; English partners, just like I wanted it to be. I know I should be happy, but I'm not. Why is that? Eli listened to what I said and he stayed away from me. He only talks to me about English assignments and I just really wish he would man up and talk to me. But then again, I did tell him we shouldn't be friends. I sighed and tried to pay attention to what the teacher was saying but I couldn't. Besides, it's not like I need to know this now, I am going to repeat this grade again and again and again. I kept thinking about Eli; his eyes, his sarcastic comments, his smirk, his lips… oh his lips. I just wanted to kiss them. Wait, what? No Clare! Get over him, it's too dangerous.

I sighed in relief as the last bell rang, signalling it was the end of the day. The one thing I lived for, other than blood, was weekends. I gathered up my books and was about to head out of the classroom when I bumped into someone. I looked up and was immediately staring into blue eyes. I looked at the rest of this boy's attire and noticed he was wearing a pair of baggy pants, a long sleeve shirt with I vest over it and to top it off, he had a beanie.

"Sorry" I said.

"No, it's my fault" he said smoothly.

That's when I noticed something. Something was off about him and his sent was different than everybody else's. He sort of smelled like… dog? Maybe he just needed a shower. Yeah that's it. I shook my head and smiled at him as we both went our separate ways. I couldn't help but feel it was more than just a need of a shower.

I walked down the now empty hallways and made my way to my locker. I turned the combination in and opened my locker before throwing my books inside. I closed my locker and made my way to the main doors of the school. That's when I heard something… or somebody… no wait; it's more than one person. I pinned my eyebrows together as I made my way down the hall towards the noise. Once I turned the corner my eyes widened as I saw Eli and some tall dirty blond haired guy fighting. Well I don't think it counts as fighting if Eli was… well… losing.

"What's the matter emo boy? No snarky comments today?" I heard the dirty blond guy say as he held Eli up against the lockers.

"Hasn't really been my week" Eli shrugged. "Besides, why would I waste my time with you?"

"Come on, you don't want me to hurt you do you?" Mystery guy said.

"No, but you don't want me to mess up that pretty face of yours now do you?" Eli smirked.

I noticed the mystery guys face become angry and his fist rose, aiming at Eli's face. I quickly ran over to them and pushed mystery guy away as I stood between them.

"Who the fuck are you?" mystery guy asked.

"Your worst nightmare" I smirked.

He scoffed. "Yeah right, what are you gonna do? Smack me?" he said in a whinny girl's voice.

"If you insist" I shrugged and slapped my hand across his face. I smirked knowing it would hurt a lot more than any other girls slap.

"Ow! What the fuck!" he screamed.

I stood closer to him and held his face between my hands while looking him in the eyes. "You are going to turn around and walk out those doors, not looking back. Don't come near Eli again, got it?" I said as I watched his pupils dilate.

Mystery guy nodded and turned around before walking away. I sighed and turned around to see a confused Eli. Shit! I forgot he was here.

"How did you just do that?" he asked.

"I'm a very persuasive person?" it came more as a question than a statement.

He gave me the 'not buying it' look and I sighed. "Please just leave it alone"

He sighed and nodded. I smiled faintly at him and turned on my heels before walking down the hall.

"Clare, wait" I heard him say. I smiled faintly as his hand wrapped around my wrist and pulled me back. "Thanks"

"No problem" I said before turning around.

"Wait, what are you doing tonight?"

"Eli, this doesn't change anything" I whispered.

"What is wrong with you? One minute we were joking around having fun, then you break down and tell me something huge, then you run away and tell me we can't be friends? What is going on?" he said.

"I can't tell you"

"Clare! Come on. You can trust me with anything" I could tell by his tone he was serious.

"I just can't tell you" I whispered.

"Fine, whatever, be like that. See if I care." he then turned around and headed for the door.

I knew I was going to regret this, but I couldn't let him walk away. "Wait!" I yelled. He stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around. "I still can't tell you, not yet, but if you would be willing to give me another chance, I would love to be friends"

He smirked. "Your just saying that because I'm the only one willing to be friends with you"

"Are you implying something?" I raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"If your meaning that I'm implying you can't make any other friends than me, than yes, I am" he smirked.

"I hate it when you're right" I sighed dramatically.

He chuckled and motioned for me to come over to him. I complied and walked over to him before we started walking towards his hearse.

"By the way you owe me a new shirt. You stained mine with your tears" he smirked.

My mouth gaped open as I playfully slapped him, making sure it wasn't too hard.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding" he raised his hands in defence. "So, where to?" he asked as we got into his hearse.

"I don't care" I shrugged.

"Ice cream it is" he smirked and started driving out of the parking lot.

I smiled knowing I can actually eat ice cream. Since it's not technically a food it doesn't bother me. The whole ride to the ice cream shop we were just fooling around and throwing sarcastic comments at each other. I ended up saying something about his hearse and he got pretty defensive. That's when I learned his hearse has a name, Morty. Once we got to the ice cream shop I got a vanilla and Eli got a chocolate. I didn't really like any other ice cream since they all had certain flavours to them while vanilla just tasted like vanilla.

"So" he started as we sat at a table outside of the shop. "Got any siblings? I mean blood related" he smirked.

I frowned. "I had a sister, Darcy. She died with my parents"

"I'm sorry. Ugh, can you just hit me so I can stop bringing this stuff up?" he said.

I giggled and looked up, realizing he was serious. "I'm not going to hit you"

"Okay good, I saw the way you hit KC and that looked like it hurt" he chuckled slightly.

"KC?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's the guy you bitch slapped, defending my honour" he smirked.

"No, I just didn't want to see you guys get in trouble if a teacher caught you" okay I admit, that was the worst lie ever.

"Just admit it, you didn't want me getting hurt" he smirked leaning closer.

I looked up at him and glared before I sighed. "Fine, I admit it. I didn't want you to get hurt"

He chuckled. "You think that Bieber look alike would hurt me?" I shrugged. "Nah, he's too weak. You really didn't have to get in the middle of it."

"Well I didn't see you fighting back." I smirked.

"Touché" he said.

We both laughed and I took a bite of my ice cream. I smiled as it melted in my mouth. Blood is never like this. I looked up and saw Eli silently chuckling. I pinned my eyebrows together and he reached up before rubbing his thumb over the corner of my mouth, whipping away some ice cream. I felt my face heat up and I watched as he searched for something to whip the ice cream on. We forgot to get napkins so he shrugged and licked it off his thumb, looking into my eyes the whole time. I bit my bottom lip and looked away, knowing I had the biggest blush of all time.

"We should get going" I said.

"Sure, I'll drive you home" he offered. I wanted to object but then he would ask more questions so I just nodded.

We got in Morty and he started driving away from the shop. "I must warn you, I live pretty far away" I said.

"Eh, I don't really want to go home just yet anyways" he shrugged.

I nodded and told him which way to go. The ride was silent, but it was comfortable. I felt kind of complete having Eli back in my life. Even though I've only known him for a week, we still have had quite a bit of drama. Well who wouldn't have drama when there is a vampire involved. I sighed and stared out the window. I am never going to be a normal girl, no matter how hard I try, I will always be this blood sucking monster.

We pulled up to my house and Eli just stared at it.

"I didn't even know this place existed" he said still in shock.

"Well, it does" I giggled.

I tried unbuckling my seat belt but it wouldn't work. I groaned as I realized it was stuck.

"Oh, yeah that tends to happen sometimes. Here, let me help you" Eli said as he unbuckled his seat belt and slid over to me.

He started fooling around with the buckle and it still wouldn't budge. I laughed at how he got so frustrated. He groaned and lifted his head, causing our noses to brush. I let out a small gasp as I noticed how close we are. Having him this close to me sent shivers through my body, which is weird since I normally don't get shivers. I was looking straight into his eyes as he was looking into mine. I absentmindedly licked my lips as I glanced down to his and back up to his eyes. He slowly started leaning in and I subconsciously followed him. We were soon only centimetres apart and could feel his breath on my lips. I shuddered, but in the good way as his lips brushed mine.

CLICK

We both froze in place as we heard the seat belt buckle become undone.

"T-thanks for the ride" I almost moaned as I felt my lips touch his a little as I whispered this.

"No problem" he breathed out.

I slowly turned and placed my hand on the handle, about to open the door, when I stopped. I slowly turned to Eli and he stared at me, confused. I open and closed my mouth before pressing my lips to a line. I took a deep breath and leaned over to him, placing a kiss on his cheek. I pulled back and noticed the small smile on his lips. I smiled and turned before opening the door and stepping out.

"Clare!" I turned back and looked through the window.

"Yes?" I asked.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" he asked.

"Sleep" I lied. I knew that most normal teenagers like sleeping in so I figured why not.

"Well would you like to ditch sleep and go see a movie with me?" he asked.

I smiled and pretended to think about it while tilting my head from side to side. "Sure"

"Can I have your number?" he asked.

I nodded and walked over to the passenger door before grabbing his phone and putting in my number.

He smirked and said, "I'll call you" before rolling up the window. I turned around on my heels and walked up the steps to my door. As soon as I opened the door I didn't even get a chance to step inside before Drew came out asking where I have been. I pointed over to Eli and Eli waved shyly as he backed out of the driveway and drove off. Drew's expression changed from worry to happy. I rolled my eyes as Drew wiggled his eyebrows at me.

I walked upstairs and sighed as I sat on my bed. I had the goofiest grin on my face as I thought about tomorrow. I know I have only known Eli for a week and I already feel like this, but when you're a vampire, your emotions are multiplied. So if you like someone, the feeling would be multiplied, same with every other emotion. The only thing I didn't understand was why Eli was about to kiss me. Does he feel the same? No, I'm just overthinking this situation. I sighed and lay back on my bed.

Tomorrow should be interesting…

**Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Sorry about the wait, left to go out of town for the weekend so i couldn't update.**

**LONG CHAPTER. Haha, I just had to put that in caps :)**

**Adam is completely a guy. I have no problem with the transgender thing but having him be a transgender would make things very complicated.**

Clare's POV

It was almost dawn and I lay on my bed just staring at the celling, until I hear someone walking around the house. I slowly get up and walk out of my room and slowly made my way downstairs. Once I turned the corner and walked onto the patio I saw Bianca and Drew helping themselves to a bunny. I cleared my throat and they both looked up.

"Oh sorry Clare, do you want some?" Bianca asked with blood dripping down her chin.

Normally I wouldn't give a second thought before I would run over there and drink every last drop, but right now I don't feel like eating. I keep thinking that if I don't eat like a vampire, I could still be a normal girl.

I shook my head no and they both shrugged before stuffing their faces again. I sighed and walked back inside, only to go back out the front door. I sat down on the steps in only a tank top and a pair of shorts. I was planning on watching the sunrise but I was interrupted by rustling in the bushes.

I snapped my head in the direction I heard the noise from and pinned my eyebrows together. I heard a branch snap in the same direction and I quickly got up and ran towards it. Whatever it was knew I was coming because it just started running. I didn't give up that fast; I picked up my pace and followed whatever it was. I didn't even care that I wasn't even wearing shoes; I was determined to know what it was.

Soon, it stopped and hid behind a tree. I stood there staring at the tree when I noticed the sun poke up behind the hill. I quickly checked my finger and noticed I had my ring on. I sighed in relief and slowly walked towards the tree. I abruptly stopped when I started hearing a scream. To be more specific, it was a man's scream, and it came from behind the tree. As I walked closer the screaming stopped and I heard panting. I accidently stepped on a branch and a loud snap was heard.

"Don't come any closer!" I heard a boy yell.

I stopped, obeying their wishes and stared at the tree.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, can you please go?"

"No, it's a free country" I stated matter-of-factly.

I heard the person groan and I decided I needed to know who this mystery person was. I quickly ran in front of the person and stopped in front of him. He jumped and I realized it was the boy from school who was wearing a beanie and smelled like a dog. My eyes widened as I realized he was not wearing anything. Here I was, standing in front of a complete stranger, who happened to be completely naked! I quickly covered my eyes.

"Sorry!"

"I told you to go!" he yelled.

"You didn't say you were naked!" I defended.

"I thought I didn't have to since I told you to leave!" he yelled back.

I uncovered my eyes and stared at his face, and only his face. "I have a brother, you can borrow some clothes" I said. He sighed and nodded. "I'll be right back, don't move."

"Okay" he said.

I quickly ran home and into Drew's room. I searched through his drawers and grabbed some pants with a grey V-neck shirt. I ran downstairs and Drew asked why I had his clothes. I said I'll explain later and I ran outside and back to the tree. To my surprise he was still there. I handed him the clothes and let him change while I turned around.

"Okay, I'm done" mystery naked guy said. "Thanks"

"No problem." I started. "So what's your name and why were you naked?"

"My name is Adam and I can't answer your second question." Adam said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because you wouldn't believe me" he stated. Then he looked at me and pinned his eyebrows together. "How did you run home, get these clothes, and run back here faster than humanly possible?" he asked.

"I can't answer that" I said as the sun started shinning on my face.

"Fine, can you answer me why your eyes are purple?" he asked, putting his hands on his hips, a smirk playing at his lips.

I gasped and covered my eyes with my hands. "Uh, no" I said.

He started chuckling. "It's okay, I know what you are"

I slowly removed my hands and looked at him. "How?"

"Because, I'm just that smart" he smirked and chuckled. "No I'm totally kidding. I'm a werewolf, we can sense these things" he shrugged.

"You're a werewolf?" I asked as I took a step back. "Aren't vampires and werewolves supposed to be enemies?" I asked.

He sighed. "Yes, but I'm not into the whole fighting with vampires thing. Like seriously people, what are you, five?"

I giggled and nodded. "So why are you out here by yourself anyways?" I asked.

"I didn't really want to be home. My mother is a bitch and I just couldn't put up with her shit right now" he shrugged.

"Well, you're welcome to stay at my place." I offered.

"No, I wouldn't want to intrude" he said.

"Dude, you intruded when you walked on our property in your birthday suit" I smirked.

He laughed nervously while he scratched the back of his head. "Sorry about that"

"It's cool; just tell me why you were naked"

"When I change into a werewolf, my clothes are kind of ripped off" he chuckled.

I muttered and 'oh' and we started to head back to my place. Once we got there we talked about how he knew I was a vampire when he saw me in school. He also knew about Drew and Bianca. He told me he knows there are more vampires at the school but he just doesn't know who yet. Turns out there Adam has a brother, his name is Fitz. I was shocked by this because Bianca said she had met Fitz. Why didn't she mention anything? Or does she even know? I made a mental note to ask her later.

Adam and I were laughing hysterically at some joke he said when I noticed it was almost 5pm. Wow, time fly's when you're talking to a werewolf. I laughed to myself at how weird that sounded.

I heard the phone ring downstairs and I was about to get it when I heard Drew answer it.

"Clare, it's your boyfriend!" Drew yelled while chuckling.

"Boyfriend?" Adam asked with a small smile and his eyebrow rose.

"He's not my boyfriend, were just friends" I said loud enough for Drew to hear.

Adam chuckled and nodded. I walked downstairs and grabbed the phone from Drew, who was wiggling his eyebrows.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Clare, it's Eli" I heard Eli say.

"Hey Eli" I said smiling. Drew started drawing hearts in the air with his fingers.

"So are we still on for the movie?" Eli asked as I smacked Drew, who was laughing his head off.

"Yeah, unless you have something else" I said.

"No" Eli said rather quickly. "I-I don't have anything else" he finished.

"Great" I said. I looked up and noticed Drew making a heart with his hands and nodding his head while smiling like an idiot. "Drew, would you stop!"

"Is everything okay?" Eli asked.

"Yes, Drew is just being his normal stupid idiotic self" I yelled at Drew as I called him names. Drew just laughed and walked away, shaking his head.

"Okay…" Eli dragged out. "So, pick you up at seven?"

"I'll be here" I raised my hand and slapped my forehead at how stupid that sounded.

"Alright, see you then" he said.

"Bye" I hung up.

I sighed as I put the phone on the couch.

"I'll be here?" Drew asked as he came back in the living room.

"I know, I'm so stupid! Ugh!" I yelled.

"At least he didn't cancel after that" Adam said from upstairs.

"You guys really need to stop listening in on my conversations" I glared at them.

"In my defence, I just started" Adam said smirking. Drew laughed and nodded.

I rolled my eyes and they both started laughing.

…

…

…

Bianca helped me get ready for my 'date' with Eli. I kept telling her that it wasn't a date but she kept saying that it was. I finally gave up and let her think what she wants.

Once Bianca finished getting me ready, I was amazed. I had on a pair of light blue jean shorts with little rips on the front, a white tank top and a dark purple sweater along with black and white convers. She zipped the zipper up half way and pulled the sleeves up just under my elbows. I had a shower earlier and Bianca braided my hair, so now that my hair is dried, it is curled from being braided. I had silver hoops in along with a plain silver chain necklace with a circle pendant hanging off of it. It was my moms and I have worn it ever since that night. My make-up was simple but still bold.

"Damn Clare, you look hot" Bianca said snapping her fingers. I laughed at how old school she was.

"You think?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, Eli is going to be all over you" she winked.

"Bianca, even if I wanted to, you know I can't be with him" I sighed.

She sighed and replied, "Clare, you can if you're careful. Haven't you seen Twilight?"

"Bianca, I am not going to listen to a movie that has sparkling vampires and overly sized wolves" I said as I placed my hands on my hips.

"Yeah, I guess your right. But you can still be with him, as long as your careful" she smiled.

I sighed and shook my head. I heard the doorbell ring and Bianca and I both smiled. We both ran downstairs, but without the super speed. Once I walked into the living room I saw a very uncomfortable looking Eli and Adam who was smiling like a fool looking at Eli. I cleared my throat and they both looked up at me. Adam smiled at me and Eli smirked as he eyed me up and down.

"You ready?" I asked Eli.

"Yeah" he said as he got up and we walked to the door.

"Bye, have fun" Bianca said winking.

I rolled my eyes at her and I was about to close the door when Drew stopped it. I noticed he was carrying a shot gun. My eyes widened as he held it up and pointed it at Eli.

"Have her home by 11" Drew said with no emotion.

I looked over at Eli who just gulped and nodded.

"Drew, stop being so overdramatic" I said as I walked over to Drew and took the gun out of his hands and put it inside.

Drew started laughing his head off and said, "I'm sorry, but you should have seen your face dude" between fits of laughter.

Eli chuckled and scratched the back of his head nervously. I took Eli's hand and pulled him away from the house and towards Morty as I yelled 'bye' to everyone. Once we got inside Morty I started hitting myself in the head.

"God they are so embarrassing." I said as I kept smacking myself.

Eli chuckled. "It's okay, but why are they like that? Were just friends"

"I told them that but they wouldn't listen. They kept insisting that this was a date." I said as I flung my arms around for dramatic effect.

"This… could be a… date" Eli said nervously.

"A date? You and me?" I asked a little shocked that he said that but more excited. He nodded slowly and I smiled. "I'd like that"

He smirked and nodded. "So, who was the guy that was smiling at me when I was waiting?"

"Oh, that's Adam." I had to think of something else. "He's an old friend." great, another lie to add to the list.

He smirked and started to dive away from my house and towards the movie theater. The ride there was silent other than the music that was playing, on low, but it was a comfortable silence. When we got to the movie theater Eli paid for the tickets and got some popcorn. I told him I wasn't hungry so he just got a small bag for himself. I didn't know what movie we were seeing but I didn't care, since I would be with Eli. We walked in the theater room and sat at the very top, since those were the best seats.

"You like scary movies right?" Eli asked me.

"Sure" I shrugged.

He nodded and the movie started. About half way through I figured out that this movie wasn't just scary; it had A LOT of blood. I tried to keep control of myself but, since I haven't eaten in a few days, I was really hungry. Watching the blood on screen and then realizing how many people are in the room, was making me insane. I kept thinking about how good it would feel to lose control and kill every single one of these people. I shook the feeling off since Eli was here. I didn't want him to be scared and run off. I felt my face start to change as there was a pool of blood on the screen. Good thing this room was dark.

"I have to go" I told Eli before I got up and ran out of the theater.

I ran into the girl's washroom and hid in a stall before anybody could see me. I stayed in there and waited for my face to change back to normal. After a few moments it did and I sighed before opening the door and walking over to a mirror. I stood in front of it and stared at myself.

_Who am I kidding? I'll never be a normal girl._

I sighed and walked out of the bathroom to see Eli standing there with his hands in his pockets as he was looking at the ground. I slowly walked up to him and said, "Hey"

His head shot up and he looked shocked and confused. "I thought you left" he said.

"No, I just" I paused. I needed to find a good lie, even though I hated lying to him. "I don't handle blood very well" yeah, that'll work.

"Oh, well why didn't you say something?" he asked.

"Because it seemed like you really liked it" I shrugged.

He chuckled. "Come on" he motioned for the door to outside.

I smiled sheepishly and we walked outside and jumped into Morty. He started driving out of the parking lot and asked if I wanted to go home. I told him I didn't want to go home yet and we decided on going for some more ice cream. Once we got to the shop we got the same flavours as before and made our way down the sidewalk. It was only around 9:30 so we decided to go for a walk.

"Are you sure you're not mad at me for wanting to leave the movie early?" I asked.

"No, I'm not mad. Besides, it gives me more time to learn more about you" he smirked.

"Eli, you know I don't do back stories"

"Oh come on, please" he pouted. I stared at him and soon found myself giving in. What is this boy doing to me?

"Ugh, fine" I said over dramatically. I took a bite of my ice cream, waiting for his questions.

"So, why don't you ever eat anything? I mean, other than ice cream" he asked.

I didn't answer right away; I needed to think of what to say. "I'm a very picky eater" yeah, that works.

"I don't believe you" he said bluntly.

"You don't have to believe me" I shrugged.

"Touché" he smirked. "Next question. How did you get KC to leave me alone when I've tried for months and nothing worked?"

I took a deep breath. "I guess I hit him harder than I intended" I giggled.

He chuckled and shook his head. "I still feel like your hiding something" he looked at me innocently and I frowned.

I was keeping so many things from him and I really didn't like it. I wanted to tell him but I can't. I sighed and took a bite of my ice cream. Maybe I can open up to him about something that's not so much related to vampires.

"I have trust issues" I whispered.

"What?" he asked as we stopped walking.

"I don't like opening up to people. I've went down that road before and I am not making that mistake again" I said looking at my half melted ice cream.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I trusted someone, and they stabbed me in the back. Well, more like in the neck" I mumbled the last part.

"What?"

"Nothing" I sighed. "Eli" I paused and looked up at him. "I can't… I can't tell you yet. I know this is just adding another secret but I will tell you. I just need time."

"It's okay, you can tell me when you're ready" he said sincerely.

"Thank you, Eli" I said as I stood on my tippy toes and wrapped my arms around his neck. I don't know where I got this burst of confidence from but it didn't matter when I felt his arms wrap around my waist. "You have no idea what this means to me" I whispered.

I smiled as his arms wrapped tighter around my waist. I didn't know how long we were standing there but I knew that I didn't want that moment to ever end. We slowly pulled apart and I smiled as I noticed he was smiling, not smirking.

"Hey, you're smiling" I said.

"Your point being?" he asked.

"I've never seen you smile before, it was always a smirk" I explained. He stopped smiling and smirked. I playfully slapped his arm and he chuckled before smirking again. "You know, when you smile, it makes you more attractive" I smirked and walked ahead of him.

I heard him run up to me and he grabbed my hand before interlacing our fingers. "So now I'm attractive?" he asked smirking with one hand in his pocket.

"Would I be on a date with you if you weren't?" I said as I held our hands up.

"So if I was ugly, you wouldn't go on a date with me?" he asked, smirking.

"That's not what I said." I said as I lightly slapped his stomach with my free hand. "Stop twisting my words around" I pouted.

"Sorry, I'll stop" he said as he put up his free hand in defence. He then stepped in front of me, causing us to stop walking. "By the way" he leaned in closer and whispered in my ear, "You're not so bad yourself"

I smirked and kissed his cheek before whispering, "Oh I know"

I giggled and started walking, pulling him along. He chuckled and walked beside me, with our hands still intertwined. I checked my phone and noticed I soon had to leave. I frowned. This night was just getting better and of course it had to end.

"We should head back" I said.

"Yeah, Drew might shoot me" Eli said chuckling.

I giggled and we turned around, heading for Morty. Once we got to Morty we reluctantly let go of each other's hands and climbed in. I smiled shyly as I slid into the middle seat as Eli started Morty. He looked over at me and smirked before driving away from the ice cream shop and towards my house. Once we got on the road with not that many traffic he rested one hand on his thigh while the other was still on the wheel. I bit my lip nervously and slowly slid my hand over to his and took it in mine. He interlaced our fingers and I silently sighed in relief. I guess I didn't sigh quiet enough because he chuckled and rubbed his thumb on the back of my hand.

We pulled up to my house and I noticed all of the lights were still on. I guess Drew wanted to make sure I was okay before he went to bed. Morty stopped and I looked at our hands. I sighed as we slowly let go of each other's hands.

"I had a really good time" I said as I looked up at him.

"Me too" he smirked.

We sat there, staring into each other's eyes for a few minutes before I noticed we were getting closer together. I braced myself for this as he got closer and closer. Our noses were touching as our lips were only a few centimetres apart.

"Can I kiss you?" he whispered.

I sighed, closed my eyes and placed my hand over his. "No" I whispered. I didn't want to say no, I wanted to scream yes! But I knew if I did, he would be in serious trouble and I would get my heart broken, again.

He leaned back a little and I saw hurt in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I want you to, trust me, but I just can't. You'll understand later" I told him, squeezing his hand lightly. "Please don't be mad"

He smirked. "I'm not mad"

I sighed in relief and nodded. I leaned over kissed his cheek before I placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth. I backed away slowly and he smiled at me. I smiled back and we said goodnight to each other before I climbed out and walked up into the house.

"That was SO a date" Drew said as I closed the door.

"Turns out it was" I said smiling.

"So?" he dragged out. "How was the kiss?" he asked.

"You spied on me!"

"Eh, what else is new?" he shrugged his shoulders. "Now answer the question."

"We didn't kiss. I wouldn't let him. I can't get my heart broken again" I sighed.

Drew sighed. "Clare, if you don't want to get your heart broken, get to know him more. Slowly give him hints as to what we are and if he finds out and runs away, he's not worth it"

I slowly looked up at him and nodded.

"But if you ask me, I don't think he would run away" Drew smirked.

Yeah, if only I could believe that…

**So? Was it horrible?**

**Adam is now in the story! BOOYEAH! Haha.**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think :)**


	5. Chapter 5

If I continued this story, would any of you read and review it? I'm thinking of continuing. What do you think? :)


End file.
